


a Jones family trait

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And Michelle is in love with said little bean, F/M, Family Bonding, Family teasing, Fluff, Her whole family is so tall and Peter is really intimidated, In this house I give MJ a happy stable family because she deserves it, Peter is a little bean, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “They’re going to crush you.”“Not helping, MJ.”She laughed. “Come on, I’m joking.” Michelle decided to hold Peter’s hand as they walked, in an attempt to calm him down.The one where Peter goes to meet Michelle's family, and he is really nervous about it.





	a Jones family trait

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“They’re going to crush you.”

“Not helping, MJ.” 

She laughed. “Come on, I’m joking.” Michelle decided to hold Peter’s hand as they walked, in an attempt to calm him down.

Her boyfriend was wearing his best flannel, his best undershirt, his best jeans, and his best sneakers for the special occasion. Peter was looking like an adorable nerd as always, to Michelle he was the cutest, and if the people who were going to meet him didn’t appreciate that, well then, too bad for them.

The couple was walking in the direction of her apartment, on their way for Peter to meet her family. 

Since Michelle was always spending a lot of time at his place, being familiar and very friendly with May, which was pretty much his whole family, she decided maybe it was time for him to get to know her family, and it was a perfect moment, since her older brothers were in town. Still, Michelle wouldn’t admit that she was actually a bit nervous too, because she knew that her father and her brothers could be a little too much.

Peter seemed calmer with the hand-holding, but he still felt anxious. “You said you are the shortest of your family. I’m meeting a family of giants. I’m gonna die.”

“You’re freaking Spider-Man.” Michelle whispered and rolled her eyes. “They have this masculinity protective bullshit because I’m the little sister and everything, but it’s going to be okay. You’re not going there to ask their permission to date me, so relax.” Then, she joked. “And even if they hate your guts, we’ll still keep seeing each other naked, don’t worry.”

Peter released a nervous laugh at that, trying to remember that they were in the 21 century, and even if her family hated him, they could still be together, no problem. Except, that wasn’t enough to erase his need to be accepted by her parents, for some reason, he yearned for the adult’s approval. 

They arrived at her building, and a big sigh escaped Peter’s lips. Michelle smiled, and squeezed his hand, and with a voice that would be perfect to use for comfort, she said, “You’re so dead, Parker.”

“Not helping, MJ, not helping.”

 

Michelle’s father was the one to open the door to greet them, and _woah, he had to be like 6’4 ft or something._ Beyond the height, he was a strong man, and that only made him bigger, and to Peter’s nightmares, it only made him scarier. If Michelle’s dad also happened to be a villain, he wasn’t sure if he could defeat that one. Peter tried not to be too worried about that, since MJ assured him that she knew everything about her family, and none of them were super villain material.

He could see Michelle’s mother by the kitchen, and the woman seemed only a little taller than MJ. One of her brothers were helping the mom with the cooking, and that one seemed as tall and strong as the dad, and when Peter met the other two brothers who were hanging out at the living room, who were just as big, Peter came to the conclusion he was going to die. He felt like a little flea amongst giants. Or like a very small specie of a spider about to get stomped by a human’s foot. 

Realistically, Peter knew he probably could send them all flying with a light push if he wanted, and he kept that thought in mind as he greeted Michelle’s father and felt his strong grip from the handshake. He also reminded himself to never mention to her girlfriend that he imagined sending her whole family to space with a kick.

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” Was the first thing Michelle’s father asked, and Peter gulped immediately.

MJ sighed. “Seriously? That’s such a cliche, dad.”

The man discreetly smiled to her daughter. “Cliches are good.”

“His intentions are to respect me and cherish me, yada, yada.” Michelle answered the question for him, and still holding his hand, pulled him to meet the rest of the family. 

Peter was introduced to her three older brothers, and every single one of them couldn’t hide a faint scowl as they checked every fiber of his small stature while greeting him. For Peter’s relief, Michelle’s mother seemed to show a genuine warm smile in her greeting. 

MJ and Peter sat on the couch in the living room, two of her brothers and her dad were with them, the third brother still helping her mom in the kitchen. They were the only ones in the family who could cook something without burning the house down.

The TV was on, and an awkward silence settled. MJ didn’t seem to mind, but Peter was minding it a lot since her brothers and dad weren’t staring at the TV, but at his face, and they still didn’t say anything.

The silence was soon interrupted by Michelle’s mother calling for her. “Sweetie, I ran out of milk, we need it for the dessert. There isn’t any.” 

MJ got up from her seat, “Okay, I’ll get it.” She just needed to go to the nearby grocery store, and she would be back soon.

“I’ll got with you!” Peter announced quite in a rush as he got up too, but Michelle’s father placed a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down.

“Come on, we have a lot to talk about. She won’t take long.” The man said, and Peter felt trapped. 

He stared at Michelle with the helpless look of a rabbit who was just caught by its predator. 

She just mouthed a _Sorry_ in his direction, and went out.

Yep, Peter was going to die.

 

Michelle was trying to calm down Peter with the whole thing, but she couldn’t help but find the situation a bit funny. When they first arrived at her apartment, she noticed that he really looked even shorter by the side of her gigantic brothers. It was hilarious.

He looked adorable, but there isn’t much that Peter does that she doesn’t end up finding cute, MJ is biased after all.

Getting back home, with the milk her mother had requested for dessert, she didn’t find Peter, her brothers, or her dad at the apartment.

“Where are they?” Michelle asked to her mother. “Are they hiding my boyfriend’s body?”

Very used to MJ’s humor, the woman ignored her comment, and answered, “They’re down at the basketball court. I’m just not going to complain that your brother left me alone to cook because I’m making all of them clean the kitchen afterwards.”

Michelle groaned. _What are they making Peter do? Basketball?_ She went immediately down, looking for the recreational area. They didn’t live in a fancy building, but it had some good space for outdoor activities, like basketball. She was on her way to save Peter from a stupid power play, _because really? Making Peter play basketball with four giants? Her dad had obvious intentions._

Michelle arrived at the area, and she definitely didn’t expect to witness the scene playing before her eyes. 

Her father, was laughing, genuinely laughing, and that completely surprised her. Her dad was happy man, yeah, she knew that, but he wasn’t the type to easily showcase his emotions, and that was something that Michelle obviously took after him. 

And above it, the most surprising thing of all, was that she found Peter, and she found him up on her dad’s shoulders, as if he was little kid being carried around.

Peter had the most bright smile in the world, his skin shining due to she sun light, up on the tall man’s shoulders, Peter had a ball in his hands, and he threw it in the direction of the basketball hoop, the ball found its way into it, and Peter together with Michelle’s dad and her brothers cheered.

MJ couldn’t waste the opportunity, and with her phone, she recorded the scene of her father running around cheering with Peter up on his shoulders, the boy laughing and celebrating too. Michelle felt all kinds of stupid warm fuzzy feelings inside.

Peter noticed her presence, and now back with his feet on the ground, he waved at her, “Your dad is awesome!” He shouted.

She scoffed as if she couldn’t believe the turn of events.

“Come on, what about us, man?” She heard one of her brothers jokingly complaining.

Peter laughed, “You guys too.”

They got back to playing, and Michelle decided to just watch. Peter had his flannel wrapped and hanging around his hips, probably due to the heat, now showcasing his stupid science pun shirt. 

After scoring a point in the game, Peter pointed at Michelle and cheekily made the shape of a heart with his hands. She gave him the finger in response, and her father scolded her for her manners to what she only rolled her eyes.

Michelle noticed how he was using his super abilities to his favor in a way that will make him look good and play almost like a pro, but not too much to raise any weird suspections. _The little shit._

Michelle was glad that Peter had allowed himself to have a little bit of fun with it. And it was great to see the stupid hard-ass men of her family being more open and outgoing around the tiny boy they had just met. Maybe that was Peter’s effect, he didn’t changer her, she was the same person she always was, but smiles and laughs came so much easily after him.

Her phone buzzed, and it was text from her mother. 

“Hey, food is ready, you losers!” Michelle shouted to the guys. 

They got back to the apartment, and her mother nagged them to at least wash their faces, and dry the sweat of playing before going to the table. 

Michelle then heard the noise coming from the bathroom of her brother splashing water on Peter, and Peter splashing water back. Well, she knew that men could turn into little kids when they are in group, so she supposed that’s what was happening. Later, she would tease her brother about already being in college but having fun like a high school kid.

 

During eating, they all held an innocent small talk. At some point, talking about school, her father scolded Michelle, “Be more easy on Peter, honey. He has to take care of his aunt.”

Peter held a laugh, because he had just innocently mentioned how MJ was a strict AcaDec captain, _but you know, in a good way._

“I know, dad.” Michelle replied a bit bitterly, narrowing her eyes at Peter for kind of throwing her under the bus for a moment there.

“Are you sure you want to date my giraffe of a daughter?” Her father, with an obvious humor on his voice, asked. 

“Oh, I-I’m sure, sir.” 

“She can be pretty grumpy, you know.” Her mother joked too.

“I know, Mrs. Jones, but s-she’s perfect.” Peter said, throwing a brief lovingly gaze towards MJ.

Her brothers teased her, just like brothers do.

“S-shut up.” Michelle retorted, a bit embarrassed, but still she didn’t miss the fondness in the eyes of her parents looking at her and Peter. _Heart-warming._

After, her dad and brothers had the job to clean the dishes, and Peter insisted to help, and in the meanwhile, childish jokes were rolling between him and the brothers. _Really heart-warming._

 

It was time to leave, and Michelle was going with Peter since they had a movie to catch with Ned. 

Her mother gave Peter a hug in farewell, and fondly ruffled his hair. Her father exchanged another handshake with Peter, and gave him a friendly tap on his back. To Michelle’s surprise, earlier Peter had found the time to create a special handshake with her brothers, it wasn’t really elaborated, but it was something. 

They were leaving, but her dad stopped her for a moment and gave her hug. “Take care of him, honey.” He said to her ear, and released her from the hug. 

Michelle was expecting to hear this kind of line coming from her father, but not in this way. She was actually expecting him to say that kind of thing _to_ Peter, _about her._ And not _to_ her, _about Peter._

Peter Parker had really won the hearts of her family, huh. Well, he was really _that_ lovable. 

They were now being protective little shits towards him. Apparently, Peter stole her place in the family. 

Then, Michelle realized that she was also a protective little shit, _because hell yeah, she’s going to take care of him._

It was clear now, it doesn't matter how closed off, how grumpy, _how tall,_ loving Peter Parker was a trait of the Jones family.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Tell me what you think, and leave me comments! It means a lot to me.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaround (You can ask me stuff on my curiouscat there.)  
> Or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
